One day after Yesterday
by shukakutentou
Summary: One day he came forward. One day he came into the light. One day he became the Sasuke I wanted. That one day came after yesterday. Sasunaru, high school fic, OOCness? Other pairings inside I guess, maybe future smex and lemon.
1. Project huh? This sucks

Well, another one of my stories I've just started on. Hope you like it, and once again, sorry if there is some spellings that's wrong or grammar... I'm not english, I'm swedish so forgive me!

**'ONE DAY AFTER YESTERDAY'  
**_Author: shukakutentou  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, it would be nothing but lovey dovey if I did._

**Project huh? This sucks...**

With a drowsy yawn he woke up, taking his time to get used to being awake. He could hear the rain pour down outside his bedroom window. The sound was gentle, and it made him want to get back to sleep again. Though, if he wouldn't show up for school, Kakashi would get mad at him for skipping, not to mention how angry Iruka would be. No, he didn't want them to get angry or mad. Even if he teased them all the time, he never liked it when it turned out they became angry with him.

He dragged his sorry ass up from the bed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before grabbing one of his towels to dry himself and then put it around his hips, slowly walking back to the bedroom to get dressed in his usual dark jeans, black T-shirt and his beloved orange sweater(??). Then he could finally get his breakfast - ramen. Well, it was easy to make, tasted awfully good and wasn't too expensive. It was perfect to live on.

When he had eaten up, he went into the bathroom once again to brush his teeth, oh how Iruka always told him not to forget that. It was kind of funny actually, one of all the things Iruka always reminded him of, one of tem was to brush his teeth. Like he was some small kinder garden kid who didn't know anything about taking care of himself. Sure, he had once been there, but now he was a 16 year old teenager who took more or less responsibility for and of himself. But he didn't mind Iruka babying him sometimes, just not all the time, and especially not in school. That if something is embarrassing.

When he was finished he threw together all the stuff he needed for school in his bag, before taking a final look around before taking on his shoes and coat, closing and locking the door as he left to catch the bus.

It was starting to get really cold outside, the autumn always brought the coolness back before winter came. Plus, it was always colder in the mornings and evenings. Not to mention the nights, though he hadn't been out, but… yeah…

The bus came around the corner, and as it stopped to pick everyone up he went inside it like everyone else did. It was pure routine. He was always the last one to enter the bus. And that was just how it was, although he nowadays never remembered why. But it didn't bother him much, everyone was going to get to school anyway so it didn't matter.  
When the bus eventually stopped outside the school building everyone got out, including himself, before heading in to the warmth. He didn't run, that would look weird, but he hurried his steps to get to the entrance as fast as he could. Damn cold mornings.

When inside he headed to his locker, opening it before putting his bag and coat in, taking out the bocks he needed as well as a pencil and all that other stuff. He closed the door before turning around, searching for a while with his gaze before slowly starting to walk past all the crowds. Ok, maybe one thing should be cleared.

He was definitely not popular. He was more like a perfect person to blame. Whenever someone did something bad, they pointed him out. Since no one expected more of him than that, they all believed in that it was his fault. It could even be something as silly as someone hitting him in the head without reason, still it was his fault, and everyone accepted it. And thus, he had no real friends. Sure he had a few people that never accused him for doing things, but they never said against it either. His closest friend, if that can be called a friends that is, would be… Gaara. Since he hardly ever says anything. Only time he'd heard him talk more then one sentence was when he was damn right pissed of. No one have been pissing him of since than, there was not small damages so to say.

He kept on moving but suddenly stood frozen as a high pitched voice was heard.

"Naruto!" He turned around only to see a pink haired girl looking at him. Angrily. "You messed up my hair! Don't just walk past, destroying my looks!" She turned around, walking away with angry steps that seemed to crack the floor.  
"Sorry…" He whispered before turning around himself and started walking to class again. How he hated to be in school when no one saw him for who he was. Not for what he was blamed for.

-

First class was simply English. English was his favourite subject in school, that and art, since that was the two of them he understood. Plus, the English teacher was no other than Iruka, and then everything would be fine.

As usual he sat at the back of the class, in the corner beside one of the windows. It was perfect for day dreaming, looking outside and not caring. Even autumn could be inspiring.  
"Good morning class!" Iruka said happily and everyone answered with a 'Good morning Iruka-sensei!' as he looked up at all of us.

"Today we're going to start a new two and two project!" Half of the class made out a big complain in form of heavy signs and the rest of the class just said nothing. When Iruka had gotten the part of the class that sounded like horny assholes to shut up, he picked up where he left of.

"I've already decided who's with who, but tell me if you have a better idea of who you think you work better with." Iruka picked up a paper and started to read aloud:  
"Hinata-Shino, Lee-Ino, Tenten-Chuji(??), Neji-Temari and Sakura-Naruto. These are tha girl-boy pairing and-" He was harshly cut off as a certain pink haired girl shot up from her seat.

"HEH!? I have to work with NARUTO?!" She shot a glare to the blonde boy before looking back at their teacher. "I REFUSE!" Iruka's face suddenly got a much more serious expression.

"You can not refuse without reasons. And I see none." He turned his head from her and looked at the blonde near the window instead. Naruto was gazing out, acting like he hadn't heard anything.

"Naruto, how do you want to do with this?" He asked surprisingly calm as the boy turned his head and looked him in the eyes.  
"Doesn't matter." Iruka frowned and turned his head to the pinkhead again. It made him miss the small unhappy small that came across Naruto's lips.  
Iruka sighed as he looked at his papers. It would be more peaceful not to force her on Naruto, he guessed.

"Well… Let's see, the ones that left is…Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke." Sakura was suddenly shining up with a big smile as she saw her opportunity.  
"I can be with Sasuke-kun!" She turned her head to the Uchiha, who uncaringly sat by his desk with folded arms, eyes closed. Then he actually started talking.  
"I refuse. I can't see why I should have to work with someone who themselves refused to work with their given partner without reason." He opened his eyes and raised his head a little, though he didn't look at anyone.

"Who am I paired with?" He simply asked, as Iruka looked down in his papers to find the teens answer.  
"You're supposed to be with Shikamaru." He answered, looking Sasuke's way. "Why?" The ravens face remained blank as he turned his gaze towards Naruto, getting eye contact.

"Then Kiba's paired with Gaara." He stated before continuing. "If Sakura wants to change partner I won't work with her. I'll work with Naruto if that's what she wants." He closed his eyes again, turning his head back as if he never had said anything. But he could hear the girl complain even more.

"Nah, Sasuke-kuuuuuun. Why? Why would you want to work with a mess like him?" She kept on wining with different arguments and other stuff. He didn't really listen. And after some time, others in class started to complain, for example, Ino. She also wanted to change so she could have to work with Sasuke, then leaving her partner Lee with Naruto. It all just started to be a big fat mess.

He cleared his throat before interrupting everyone's chattering.

"Then it's settled. I'll work with Naruto, and Sakura will work with Shikamaru." He looked at Iruka who silently thanked him before continuing where he had left off.  
"Then the pairings have been decided. Now to the project." He turned around, picking up a bunch of papers from his desk before starting to go around, handing everyone their papers.

"This is a random project we will be working with beyond the usual work. It's also a special project that our principal, Tsunade, have ordered us to give you." He stopped as he had handed out all the papers and returned to the front of the classroom, scribbling something on the blackboard.

"You will observe, not in the wrong way, you partner for three weeks and also hang out with that person. You will get to know each others good and bad sides and under the time take notes of the person." Everyone looked sceptical but Iruka just put on a smile. "The point of this is that at the end of these three weeks, you'll have information about your partner, good and bad things, and you're partner will also know more about you. Then together you'll sum up the things written down and come up with how a person with both you're personalities would be like." As he finished, everyone looked even more sceptical.

Temari simply rose her hand in the air, not really waiting to get the word.

"What's good with doing these things? Really, observing your partner? Match you're personalities?" Iruka sighed before scribbling more things on the blackboard.  
"The point of this is to get to know each other better, and also learn how to accept one another. After all, you have to work together so you'll get a good person by matching you're personalities. It's not easy, it takes time and cooperation. Plus, you might get to accept your bad sides better and hopefully improve them to the better." He smiled as he wrote down the last on the blackboard, turning to the whole class again.

Temari looked at him before shaking her head, not caring anymore. Somewhere in class you could hear someone say 'So troublesome…' as others started to talk about the project. Some where trilled to get to work, others wanted to die at the spot. Others were worried maybe even scared. Then there was those who didn't care. At least on the outside.

_I have to work with Sasuke huh? Well, I guess he's not that bad, not what I know anyway… _Once again Naruto glanced out the window, not noticing the look he received from a certain Uchiha.

-

Lunch came after a few more classes, and Naruto left to go eat on his usual place - the school buildings roof. It was always so peaceful up there, no one to bother him, and he was aloud to watch others without being blamed for anything. Well, that is if no one found out he was looking and blamed him for… looking.

He sat down, placing his lunch in front of him before opening it. He took out a sandwich that he started to eat at. Just then, his precious peace was disturbed. Someone was up on the roof, walking towards him, he just didn't care to turn around to see who it was.

"See who's here, dobe." A cool voice said as the person sat down beside him. It surprised him that it was Sasuke actually, but he decided not to ask. Though, he didn't like the fact that he called him a dobe.

"I'm no dobe, teme. You have no right to call me that." He started to eat on his sandwich as a smirk crept up on Sasuke's face.  
"And you have no right to call me teme, dobe." Naruto couldn't do anything but let out a small chuckle before looking the ravens way.  
"Where's your lunch? Or more importantly, you friends and fan-girls huh?" He took another bite from the somewhat dry sandwich as Sasuke sat in one of his usual positions - hands folded while leaning his head against them with closed eyes.

"I've already eaten, though it's none of your business. And my 'friends' and fan-girls are somewhere I'm not."  
_What an answer… _Naruto thought as he sighed, still eating on the damn sandwich.

There was a long awkward silence between the two of them, as Naruto ate bite after bite before realising it would be to dry to be able to swallow after some time and Sasuke just sat there, not even moving, sometimes staring somewhere or have closed eyes.  
Naruto laid his lunch aside as he lay down, gazing up to the sky.

"Neh, Sasuke… This project thing…" He thought for a moment. "How should we solve this out, I mean…" He never finished the sentence, but instead he sighed as he kept gazing up in the sky, at the clouds moving past and what so ever.

"Isn't it beautiful? The sky always seems so pure when it's all blue and white…" Once again silence broke in between the two of them.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun on his smooth skin. Didn't Sasuke's skin look smooth too? He started to wonder if Sasuke was warm… He always seemed so cold to everyone, but… The Sasuke he saw right now seemed pretty nice, although he still had that 'I'm-better-than-you-and-don't-have-to-be-nice-because-I'm-a-bastard' look. But then, the inside was what really counted right?

"What about we hang out after school today?" Sasuke's sudden question made Naruto shoot his eyes open before sitting up abruptly.  
"Huh?" He looked at the raven. No, he stared. "H-hang out? After s-school? E-ehm… Su-ure?" Black orbs met blue ones, and Naruto forced a small smile to take place at his lips, as Sasuke remained blank and emotionless.

"Ok, let's meet behind the library then." After his statement Sasuke got up before he left, leaving a confused Naruto behind with dry sandwiches.

-

The day ended like any other day, but today he wasn't going home by the usual bus. No no, he was going to hang out with the mighty and popular Uchiha Sasuke, the king of school…! …ok, overreacting, though for Naruto it was a big deal. Sure Sasuke had said he'd work on the project with him, but he never expected the raven to actually hang out with him. He was one of the totally unpopular after all, he though he only wanted to make peace in class. But then again, that didn't make sense either. Sasuke liked when it was quiet, not bothering and in order. But saying that he'd work with the blond didn't make the class calm down, it made the whole ting even worse, and the Uchiha must've known that, so… Nothing made sense at all. If he wasn't planning anything that is…

Well, Naruto made his way behind the library. No one was there, so he sat down on the small bench that stood under one of the trees.  
Time passed and no one came, well, Sasuke didn't come. And it was him he waited for so… Wasn't the boy supposed to be punctual with times and meetings? Hell, he started to think he had set him up or something! Make him miss the bus and then not show up!

Naruto got up, stood still for a moment as to see if his classmate was about to come any minute. Many minutes passed, and still no one came. So he started to walk. Actually he came as far as out of school, about three blocks down and was almost at the big bus station. But before he came any further someone tapped his left shoulder. Surprised he turned around, and there was no other than Iruka, with his usual smile. Naruto smiled back gently before turning around completely and facing his teacher.

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" His teacher asked, waiting for an answer. "Why didn't you take the school bus home?" He added when Naruto didn't answer.  
"Well, uuhm… I missed it?" He tried. He was never good at lying, but Iruka if someone, always saw when there was enough questions. He just petted the blonde hair before smiling one of his blow off smiles.

"I'll drive you home then. Ok?" Naruto nodded slightly before both of them headed to Irukas car that was parked not far from where they were.

-

When he got home he unlocked the door and walked in, simply closing the door before kicking of the shoes and throw the coat somewhere in the hall with the schoolbag.  
He was pissed. He was _really _pissed. Though he hadn't shown it to Iruka, he swore he could easily rip the Uchiha's head off right now if he saw him. But then he just sighed. Once again, he overreacted. Sure, the raven had made him miss his bus, he gave him false hopes that for once in his life hanging out with someone even if he was a bastard and teme, and he didn't fucking arrive. Ok, now he was pissed again.

He stomped into the living room before sitting down on the small and dirty couch. He mumbled several curses to that bastard before e light went up in his head. This was a perfect time to start the project Iruka gave them!

He got up before running back to the hall to grab his bag and then run back, plopping down on the couch once again. Before taking up his notebook and pen he cleared the somewhat filled up table that was placed in front of the sofa, and the he started.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Partner: Uchiha Sasuke  
Notes: Day 1 - He's a total jackass. He's also a bastard, a teme and you could compare him with a brainless pig. He ignores his own invitations, and wont show up when you were supposed to meet. Also, he likes to give people nicknames, like **_**dobe**_**.  
By the way, I hate the fact that he has fan-girls. It's irritating.**

He stopped and looked down on today's notes. Not much, but hey, he had barely talked to that filled up black duck.  
With another sigh he dropped the pencil and leaned back before slowly closing his eyes, suddenly feeling very… sleepy…

**End of chapter 1**

-

So, that was chapter 1! Eeh, it turned out to be kind'a long, so the the others will probably be a little shorter nervous laugh  
Anyway, what do you guys think of it this far? Is it worth to continue writing on? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :)


	2. I'm sorry, ok dobe?

Update! Ok, I guess I'm a little up in the roof since there have been so many good comments :D Thank you guys very much! I'll give you all cookis later, I promise!  
Once again I wanna say I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my main language. Also, sorry if it's a little confusing, I guess I was really tired when writing this one xD

**'ONE DAY AFTER YESTERDAY'  
**_Author: shukakutentou  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, it would be nothing but lovey dovey if I did._

**I'm sorry, ok dobe?**

He shot his eyes open quickly before starting to look for a clock in a hurry. What the fuck was the clock anyway? And _where_ the fuck _was _his clock?!  
Naruto got up from the couch before running into his bedroom. Of course, as clumsy as he was he succeeded in falling over the clothes that laid spread all over the floor about two times before he got to his ticking goal.

"What the- FUCK!?" He stared on the clock for about two minutes before the process needed in his brain registered that it was almost lunch. And that meant… That he had missed school more than enough to piss the teachers off.

He threw the clock elsewhere before running over to his drawer, pulling new clean (!) clothes out before running as fast as he could to the bathroom. He took one of the quickest showers in his entire life, before he particularly throwing his clothes on. As much as he wanted to eat something, he skipped breakfast. He could get something in school as the lunch had started ten minutes anyway.

He ran back into the living room to get his stuff back into his schoolbag, before hurrying back to the door before getting out and lock. Ok, out of apartment - done. Now how should he get to school? Was there any busses that went that way now? Like… that would be really good.

Naruto ran down the stairs and to the bus stop, before hopingly looking at the timetable. There was one that left fifteen minutes ago… And the next one that went past school would come in… TWENTY MINUTES?! He would have to STARVE just to get to school?! Man, this sucked big time. He slumped down on the bench. He would just have to wait, he guessed. Because if he went back to the apartment to get something to eat he was sure he would have the skills to miss the bus.

The bus arrived when it should, though Naruto could have sworn it was more than five minutes late. He got to one of the seats and sat down, noting that the bus was almost completely empty. There was some old people here and there, but other than that he felt like the only one.

Gazing out the window he found that time went by faster, as he soon arrived outside of the school building. He walked his way inside only to find the halls empty. Was lunch over already? He looked up at the clock on the wall only to confirm that yeah, lunch had been over for ten good minutes.

Naruto walked up to his locker before getting his stuff inside, along with the coat and vice versa, before taking the material he needed and went to class. Art class. He always though it sounded kind of classy. But then again, their art teacher Orochimaru always seemed to try to be classy. God who knows what he'd to if he lost his arms? Staring to draw with his _mouth_?!

Anyway, he had no time thinking about such things. He had to hurry up so he didn't get more late than he already was.  
He ran down the halls before making a halt outside the right classroom, as he knocked on the door. One thing he knew the teachers didn't like was when you just ran into the room shouting 'SORRY I'M LATE!'. No one liked the panic from a student.

"Come in." Orochimaru's voice was heard from the other side, and Naruto opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Sorry I'm late." He said calmly, although he was rather nervous. Sure he was late many times, but Orochimaru was one of the teachers you really didn't want to piss off.  
"Ok, I let it go for this time." He then made a gesture to the blackboard. "Here are the instructions for today's work."

Slightly shocked he just nodded before heading towards his desk. Since when did Orochimaru become so… nice? Forgiving? Something like that, though the words didn't really fit him. Man did he need a bigger vocabulary, he couldn't even come up with a word for his 'trying-to-be-classy' teacher!

"Do you get the thing, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru's sly voice was heard behind him as he handed his student the material he was going to work with. There was some kind of mud and some tools. What the hell would he do with this? Looking up to read on the blackboard he felt a groan coming.

_"For today's project you will have the time to form a sculpture out of the, what you would call 'mud', and use the tools if you wish to do so. Next Art class you'll make the sculpture complete by carving out details and paint it."_

Naruto bit in the groan and satisfied himself with a frown instead. Not that he sucked at art, but he preferred a brush instead of mud.  
The class progressed slowly, as Naruto sat and poked on the 'mud', trying to figure out what he would do with it. A person maybe? No, to complicated… But he didn't want to make something boring like a thing. An animal maybe? A horse? A dog? A cat? A _fox_?

Slowly he started to form out the shape of the fox, being very careful not to overdo it or ruin it. And when the class was over, he could actually admit he had found it pretty funny to work with that mud-thing.

-

School was officially over when the last bell rang through the school and everyone stood up and started to chat with each other about what they would do after school. Others talked about what they would do on the upcoming weekend, though it was still only Tuesday. Some people just couldn't do anything but plan their life's.

Making his way down the crowded hallway he, of course, succeeded in bumping into someone. Someone named Neji. Neji didn't like Naruto, and Naruto didn't like Neji since Neji didn't like him. That's how complicated it was.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you trash!" He said while shooting a cold icy death glare at him. His eyes were really freaky actually, since they looked like they were _made _of ice.

"Yeah, sorry…" Naruto stuttered out before hurrying towards his locker before getting his stuff out. He just wanted to get straight home so he could get something to eat. The loss of food had given him a headache.

When arriving outside the cold air hit him right in the face. He really found this weather annoying. And the weather wanted to confirm it for him as it started to rain. With a sigh he started walking towards where the bus stopped, seeing that it already was standing there with the motors on, he tried to hurry and ended up running.

But apparently the bus driver didn't see him, or else someone in the bus who _had_ seen him said that there were no more who was to get on so they could drive away. Only to bully him. With a groan he made his way back to the school building, hoping that one Iruka still be there so he could drive him home. Though he didn't expect it, since the luck really wasn't on his side at all today.

Knocking on the door to the teachers room, no one came to open. Ok, this made Naruto feel really hopeless. He couldn't just walk home in this weather, it was enough trouble walking in it without rain. So all that was left was to sit down and wait until the rain hopefully eased. Or until it was time for the School President to lock the buildings.  
He seemed to sit there for at least two hours, though when he looked up to the clock it said he had been sitting there for 'only' 45 minutes.

"Well, I see you tomorrow at school then." A pretty dark voice said, and he knew it belonged to Neji. And as the group of people turned around the corner he saw who everyone of them was.

There was Neji, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru and Sasuke. They were all from his class, and everyone of them belonged to the little groups of students that held a meeting almost everyday. So boring and a waste of time, if you asked Naruto. But no one asked him, so he kept his mouth shut.

As they walked past him everyone seemed to ignore him, and he lazily listened to their conversation since he had nothing else to do.  
"Hurry up Sasuke, I have to lock here!" Neji shouted. Didn't he even care if Naruto was left in the building the entire night?

"I can lock for you if you want, I know you have to hurry up home today." The Uchiha answered, his head in his locker as if searching for something. Man was he more friendly towards his 'friends'. He even offered his help.

"Oh, okay. Here are the keys." The other boy said as he handed the raven the keys before leaving with the rest of the group.  
Silence was spread through the halls once again before it was broken as Sasuke closed his locker. Naruto didn't move or said something as the raven walked up to him before taking a set beside the blonde on the small bench.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.  
"Waiting for the rain to stop?" The blonde simply answered before continuing. "I missed the bus. Well 'missed' it."  
There came no reply to that as Sasuke simply stood up again before heading towards the doors. He really was a bastard!

"I have to lock now." He said blankly. "… and you'll get a cold if you stay like that." He added after a few seconds, motioning a gesture to his damp clothes.  
"Well I can't get home, can I?" He growled, coming to remember the other day. "It's not like you would care anyway. You even leaved me behind the library yesterday." He got up from his seat before heading towards the doors as well, walking past the Uchiha.

"Naruto, wait." The blonde stood dead in his tracks. Was it just his imagination, or had the raven sounded… regretful? Sorry?  
"What?" He snapped as he turned around full force.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was called to a sudden meeting." Sasuke said, looking into the blue depths. Naruto shrugged before turning around to leave again.  
"And you couldn't ask someone to come tell me that, could you? If it wasn't for Iruka, who knows when I would have come home last night?" He started to walk away again as he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, ok?" Naruto didn't turn around when the other boy talked to him, he could already guess why no one had come to tell him the Uchiha wouldn't come the other day. Sasuke was popular. He was cool. He wasn't supposed to hang around scum like Naruto. So he simply couldn't tell someone to 'go tell Naruto that I can't hang out with him today'. It would ruin his reputation. Sasuke thought it would be fine if everyone thought that he only had chosen to work with the blonde out of pity, not really to get to know him.

"Ok." He suddenly answered before shrugging the hand of his shoulder and walked out of the doors out in the rain. He seemed like he didn't have much of a choice but to go to the bus station once again.

Though he didn't get far until that irritating hand of the ravens caught his wrist.  
"What do you want from me really?!" Naruto snapped as he turned around, facing Sasuke's somewhat worried face. Huh? Uchiha Sasuke? A worried face? Worried about him?

"Why don't you just come to my place?" The raven asked, before quickly continue as he saw the look that the blonde was giving him.

"I mean, it's closer, I can borrow you some clothes and we can hang out today instead." Naruto lowered his face silently. There was no meaning to try to speak, his voice would only betray him. Because, it was really true, he had seen it. The worry, clearly. In the ravens eyes, and he had heard it in his voice even if the other tried to hide it. So the blonde just nodded slightly and felt the grip around his wrist ease a little.

"I'm just going to lock the buildings, then we can go." If Naruto had looked up he would've been able to see a small smile that came across Sasuke's lips, as he dragged the other back under the roof before leaping away to lock everywhere.

As he returned he found the blonde standing still, looking somewhat pale as he gazed out on the rain.  
"Hey, you ok?" The raven asked as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and silently nodded just like before.

It didn't really turn out to be a conversation as they started walking towards the Uchiha mansion. And when they arrived both of them were soaked. And Naruto was staring at the big house with his mouth open.

"Impressed?" The raven teased with a smirk on his face. The blonde didn't answer as they walked inside, leaving water on the floor as they both made their way to the bathroom.

"Wait here, I'll get clothes to both of us." Sasuke said before leaving the slightly confused blonde in the large bathroom. The whole house was so _huge_. It was like Naruto's apartment x 20. If not more. Anyway, it was _huge_.

"Here you go." Sasuke handed the clothes to the other as he got back, before tossing a towel to him as well before both of them turned around so their back faced each other.  
They took of their soaked clothes, dried themselves with the towels before putting on the dry clothes. And as both were finished and Sasuke turned around, he couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"What?" Naruto asked with a small shrug. "They are just a _little _big…" He lied as the shirt he wore were much to big. He wasn't much shorter than the raven, but their bodies were very different, so it looked rather funny.

"As long as you don't come down with a cold, it's ok." Sasuke said before went to hang up the not so dry clothes and towels.

-

The evening tuned out to be really nice. Naruto felt really happy, though he didn't really want to admit it. Sasuke could be really nice if he wanted to, and if no one saw him. For example, he had let Naruto decide the dinner, and to no surprise Sasuke was left to cook Ramen. And as they were to sit down and do their homework he had gone away to fix them some hot chocolate. They were able to talk a little as well, about anything between earth and heaven. For example, his fan-girls came up as a topic.

"I hate fan-girls. They are like leeches, wont let you go." He sighed as he looked up at the amused blonde sitting in front of him.

"Haha, you amaze me Sasuke. I always though you felt proud of being so popular. But now that I think about it, you never really… say nice things to them…" He trailed of as the raven chuckled lightly.

"Sometimes I wonder how it would feel to be a nobody. Someone who doesn't have to be bothered with anything."  
Sasuke waited for a reply that never came. Instead the blonde lowered his gaze a little, and apparently tried to change the subject.  
"Anyway, it's late. I think I should get home." Naruto said before starting to gather his things together.

"Hey, can't you stay here tonight? You're clothes not dry yet, and isn't it a little far to walk? The busses doesn't go that direction this late." Sasuke said hopingly, trying to make Naruto stay the night at least.

"Oh… ok, I guess." A small smile came across both of their faces.

"So, you might want to call home? Heh, they probably worried like hell already…" Sasuke just stared at Naruto as the other shook his head violently.  
"No! … I mean, no, I don't have to…" He gave the raven one of his foolish grins before he stood up, stretching the muscles. "I think I want to get to sleep. I'm tired."  
Sasuke agreed as he helped Naruto fix the bed in one of the guestrooms before he let hom borrow something to sleep in.

"Well, good night then, see you tomorrow." Naruto said before giving the other a small smile before he got a 'Good night, Naruto' back from him.  
Lying down in the bed he suddenly remembered.

Grabbing his bag he had in the room he took up the notebook he started writing in yesterday.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Partner: Uchiha Sasuke  
Notes: Day 2 - Sasuke isn't a total jackass anymore. Actually he's pretty nice, I think he's a little sheltered. He was more open to me when we were alone, and more of a bastard when his 'friends' were there too. Also, he didn't call me 'dobe' or anything like that today, so I guess he doesn't have to give people nicknames all the time.  
He seems to be the kind that wants to make up his mistakes, as he apologized to me today and then asked me to hang out with him today instead. And he's really smart, he helped me with my homework.  
I also found out he doesn't like his fan-girls either. I think he hates them more than I do. Pretty funny actually.**

He dropped the pen down as he looked through his notes. Maybe he'd come up with more later that he missed now, he was really tired after all.  
Satisfied with that the day after all turned out to be a good one, he put his things back before turning off the lights before falling asleep in the dark guestroom.

**End chapter 2**

Like it? Don't like it? Please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :3


End file.
